Sometimes
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: I didn't know whether this was romance or general, so I put ir under general. There's a little, miniscule, amount of romance. This is a Jessie fic. Jonny's in there too, but not a lot.


Title: Sometimes  
By Leah Beth Sinn  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: A sad story about Jessie. Jonny's in there too, but not much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jonny Quest, it belongs to Hanna-Barbera. The song "You Were Mine" is owned by the Dixie Chicks. I'm making NO money off of this. I wrote it purely for your entertainment and mine.  
  
Explanations: All of the song lyrics are in italics.   
  
* * * * *  
  
I can't find a reason to let go  
Even though you've found a new love  
And she's what you're dreams are made of  
I can find a reason to hang on  
What went wrong can be forgiven  
Without you it ain't worth livin' alone  
  
  
Jessie sat staring at nothing. She was still in shock about what had happened four days earlier. She thought about what Jonny had said.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Jessie, I don't love you anymore," Jonny said. "I'm sorry. I love someone else now."  
  
"What about the last five years!" Jessie demanded. "You can't tell me that it was puppy love or some fling! It wasn't, and you know that!"  
  
"I know," Jonny said quietly. "Jessie, I've found that in someone else now. Please, Jess, just sign the papers."  
  
Jessie signed the divorce papers, and with every pen stroke, a piece of her heart broke.  
*End Flashback*  
  
"What went wrong?" Jessie asked herself. "I didn't even know that we had any problems.  
  
  
Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take you away  
When for so long you were mine  
  
  
Jessie thought about the night before and how she had gotten little sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep knowing that the man that she was in love with was sleeping next to another woman.  
  
"Jonny, why'd you have to go?" Jessie began to cry. "I love you. Why'd you have to go? Why'd you go and fall in love with someone else!?"  
  
  
I took out all the pictures of our wedding day  
It was a day of love and laughter  
Happy ever after  
But even those old pictures have begun to fade  
Please tell me she's not real  
And that you're really coming home to stay  
  
  
As sobs racked her body, Jessie turned her attention to the wedding album in front on her lap. She flipped though the pages and her eyes landed on a picture. It was of her and Jonny as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. She flipped the page again and saw the picture of her and Jonny dancing to their song. She flipped the page once more and saw the picture of her shoving cake into Jonny's face. The next picture was of Jonny doing the same to her. Things were so simple back then and they were so happy.  
  
"Why can't we be like that anymore? Why can't we be happy together anymore?"  
  
  
Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take your heart away  
When for so long you were mine  
  
  
I can give you two good reasons  
To show you love's not blind  
He's two and she's four and you know they adore you  
So how can I tell them you've changed your mind  
  
Jessie thought about her two children. They were blissfully unaware of their parents' problems. She didn't know how she was going to explain the divorce to them. They were so young. Jacob was just learning to talk; he wouldn't understand. Lizzie was old enough that she might understand, but she would be angry.  
  
Jessie thought back to when she was little and her parents got divorced. She had been about Lizzie's age. Jessie couldn't remember much, but she could remember the anger. And the loneliness. She hadn't seen much of her mother because of her job and she had seen virtually nothing of her father until the age of 14. She didn't want to put her children through that. Jessie decided then and there that she would always make time for her children. She also decided that she was always going to live near Jonny, so her children would grow up around their father.  
  
Then another thought hit her. Jonny hadn't said anything about custody. "We're deciding that out of court," Jessie whispered to herself. She still remembered the custody battle over her when she was little. "My babies aren't going to go through what I did."  
  
  
Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take your heart away  
When for so long you were mine  
  
  
2 years later  
"Come on Momma!" 6-year old Lizzie exclaimed. "I wanna see Merisa!"  
  
Jessie allowed herself to be drug along through the hospital by her daughter. After a few minutes, they reached the nursery. Standing in front of the window was Jonny, holding their son and pointing at a basinet in the room.  
  
"Daddy!" Lizzie cried and jumped into her father's arms after he put Jacob down. The 4-year old immediately latched onto his mother's leg.  
  
"Where's Merisa?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"She's right there, in the nurse's arms, " Jonny said, pointing. The nurse walked up to the window, holding a pink bundle. "That's your new baby sister Lizzie," Jonny said with paternal pride.  
  
"Congratulations, Jonny," Jessie said. "Tell your wife that, too. I would, but I've got to be going. I'll take Jacob, but Lizzie can stay with you if she wants." Jessie kissed her daughter and then turned and walked away, holding Jacob in her arms.  
  
As she entered to elevator, the tears that had threatened to spill earlier began to fall. "I love you, Jonny Quest, and I'm glad you're happy, even if it's not with me."  
  
I remember when you were mine  
  
End 1/1  
  
Author's Notes: Please, be a good reader, review this. I want to know what you think. That's the only way that I can know what to do different when I write my next story.  
  
  
  



End file.
